Gib mir eine Maske und ich zeige dir, wer ich bin
by Finley
Summary: Das Leben nach dem Krieg geht weiter, bis Harry von einem Unbekannten auf eine Seite seiner selbst gestoßen wird, die er nicht ertragen kann. Er wird mit Lügen, Intrigen und einer destruktiven Liebe konfrontiert und verliert sich darin.
1. 1 - Harry Potter

**1.**

_Geld oder Liebe?_ Eine Frage, in geschwungener Schrift mit übermäßig vielen Kringeln in elegantem Schwarz auf die Vorderseite einer Karte aufgedruckt. Darunter ist ein Foto zu sehen, das einen adrett ausgestreckten Fuß zeigt, wie ein Versprechen einer Annonce für Strümpfe - schwarze Netzstrümpfe, von einer großen, schwieligen Hand glattgestrichen. Die Blässe der Haut steht in einem verheißungsvollen Kontrast zu dem Hintergrund des Motivs, dunkler Seide, die Licht reflektiert. Es ist hypnotisierend, der Hand zuzuschauen, wie sie das Knie herabwandert und den Strumpf entlangkrabbelt. Aufregend und irritierend zugleich, ein Bild, das sich selbst widerspricht.

Vollkommen unschuldig liegt sie vor der Tür eines kleinen Reihenhäuschens, das sich kaum von den anderen Häusern in diesem schmucken Vorort unterscheidet, und reflektiert das Sonnenlicht des Morgens, der verhalten zwischen den Wolken hindurchspäht und Wärme verspricht.

Es wird noch eine Stunde dauern, bis eine junge, rothaarige Frau die Tür öffnet und den Haufen von Briefumschlägen vom Boden aufklaubt und beim Anblick der Karte innehält, die Stirn runzelt und die Tür hinter sich zuschlägt.

Harry Potter sitzt an einem eichenen, kleinen Schreibtisch vor einer dampfenden Tasse, aus der ein starker, belebender Duft entströmt und zappelt herum. Er weiß, dass er diese verdammten Formulare ausfüllen muss, aber er hasst es, weil das Wetter so schön ist und er sich nach dem langen Winter so unbeweglich fühlt.

Er nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee und hofft, aus den Buchstaben, die ihm inzwischen schon Streiche spielen und um seine Sicht herumtanzen, schlau zu werden. Er will sich ihnen mit einem leidenden Gesichtsausdruck wieder zuwenden, als er Ginny in den Raum treten hört.

Während er sich umwendet und sie ansieht, lacht sie hell und klar auf. Er weiß, sie lacht ihn aus, weil er sich so kindisch anstellt.

Sie kommt näher und legt die Post auf den Papieren ab, die er gerade bearbeitet.

"Oh nein, nicht noch mehr! Gib' es zu, du willst mich umbringen."

Ginny lacht ein weiteres Mal und gibt ihm einen federleichten Kuss auf die Wange. Bevor sie beschwingt hinausrennt, verabschiedet sie sich von ihm und erinnert ihn an sein Versprechen, die Papiere zu bearbeiten, bis sie aus Hogwarts zurückkehrt. Harry sieht aus dem Fenster, sagt nichts und verdreht die Augen.

In dem Moment, in dem Harry danach greift, verliert die Karte ihre Unschuld. Er schluckt und seine Hand beginnt zu zittern. Sein Puls verschiebt sich allmählich. Die Sekunden zerinnen zäh und auf einmal wird ihm klar, dass er ihr nicht mehr entrinnen kann, wenn er nicht sofort -

Er spingt so hastig auf, dass er den Stuhl umwirft und stolpert fast darüber, als er aus dem Raum rennt, ins Wohnzimmer stürzt, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen.

Mit einem Fluchen landet die Postkarte in dem heimeligen Kamin. Harry reißt seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche, schreit: "Incendio!" und sinkt zitternd in sich zusammen.

Die Flammen beobachtend, die an dem Pappstück lecken, umarmt er seine Knie und schnauft. Erfolglos versucht er, sich zu beruhigen. Es ist nichts passiert. Aber der Schweiß, der sich in seinen Schläfen sammelt, straft seine Gedanken lügen.

Erst lange, nachdem die Sonne untergegangen ist, kann Harry sich von der erkalteten Asche losreißen. Er ist fast wieder vollkommen ruhig, fast wieder der Alte, bis auf die kleine, dünne Stimme, die an seinen Gedärmen zupft und wie ein Mantra den Spruch auf der Karte widerholt.

Plötzlich entflammt sein Kamin erneut und Harry zuckt schuldbewusst und verängstigt zusammen, aber es ist nur Rons Kopf aus Glut, der sich scharf von der Asche abhebt.

**2.**

Harry trägt einen Regenmantel und flucht, als wäre er ein Mitarbeiter des Komitees für Muggelgerechte Entschuldigungen, während er mit Ron an seiner Seite durch Pfützen watet und bis auf die Knochen nass wird.

"Reg' dich ab, Mann!" Ron hebt beschwichtigend die Hände vor die Brust. "Was würdest du tun, wenn ich so mies drauf wäre?"

Harry dreht sich um und bläst vor Empörung seine Wangen auf, obwohl er weiß, wie lächerlich er dabei aussieht. "Also, auf jeden Fall würde ich dich NICHT durch den Weltuntergang schleifen!" Seine Stimme hat einen leicht hysterischen Unterton. Er bemerkt das und entschließt sich, nichts mehr dazu zu sagen.

"Übertreibst du da nicht etwas? Ein bisschen Regen schadet keinem und ausserdem - sobald ich die perfekte Kneipe für unseren Männerabend" - (Harry schnaubt wie ein verschnupftes Nashorn) - "gefunden habe, sind wir doch eh wieder im Trockenen."

Seit Ron und Harry im Ministerium arbeiten, ist ein Männerabend für Ron das Mittel gegen jedes Leiden. Schon am Anfang fand Harry die Bezeichnung bescheuert, weil sie beide noch Teenager sind und sich weder Ginny noch Hermine überhaupt in England aufhalten. Es ist einfach nur ein weiterer Abend, an dem Ron Starkbier trinkt und mit rotem Kopf Vorträge hält, wie schnell man von Schnaps betrunken wird.

Die Sintflut minimiert sich zu einem Nieselregen, der die Londoner Innenstadt mit einem feuchten Nebel bedeckt, der von den Bordsteinen zurückgeworfen wird. Ron bleibt vor einem hellerleuchteten Lokal stehen und stößt Harry seinen Ellbogen in die Seite.

"Wollen wir uns kurz ins Warme setzen und warten, bis der Schauer vorbei ist?"

Harry brummt unfreundlich, eilt aber in das Café und rutscht dabei auf den dreckig feuchten Steinfliesen aus, die dem ansonsten einladenden Lokal einen heruntergekommenen Anstrich verliehen. Ron sammelt ihn lachend wieder vom Boden auf, aber Harry kann ihm das nicht auch noch verzeihen. Der komplette versaute Abend ist seine Schuld.

Eindeutig verstimmt schlittert er mit quietschenden Schuhen zu dem einzigen freien Tisch am Fenster, lässt sich auf das rote Plastik der Sitzbank fallen und starrt verbissen hinaus. Wieder gestärkt jagt der Regen die Menschen die Straßen entlang und prasselt deprimierend gegen die Fenster. Ein Männerabend wie jeder Andere.

"Wirklich nicht dein Tag heute, was?" Ron lächelt entschuldigend und stellt einen großen Becher Milchkaffee vor Harrys Nase ab. "Erzähl' mir, was passiert ist."

Um Zeit zu schinden, pustet Harry auf dem Sahnehäubchen seines Kaffees herum und beobachtet, wie die feinen Schokoladenflocken sich dekorativ auf dem Weiß verteilen. Er überlegt fieberhaft, was er Ron sagen soll. Die Wahrheit scheidet definitiv aus; Harry hat genau einen Versuch gebraucht, Ron von seinen geheimen Vorlieben zu erzählen, um herauszufinden, dass sie ihn auf eine phobische Art durcheinanderbringen. Es gibt Lustigeres, als den ganzen Abend Rons unsichere Fragen zu beantworten.

"Ginny ist heute wieder nach Hogwarts -", beginnt Harry, als Ron ihn auch schon unterbricht. "Verstehe!"

Ron nimmt einen Schluck von seiner Schokolade und lächelt wissend. "Und genau das ist der Grund, warum ein Männerabend Wunder wirkt! Heute Nacht wirst du lachen und singen, Harry, denn wir kennen kein Maß!"

Wieder verdreht Harry die Augen und heftet seinen Blick auf die nassen Straßen. Er wünscht sich unwillkürlich, wieder dort draußen zu sein, einfach nachzudenken und zu laufen, um den Kopf freizukriegen, denn er ahnt, dass dieses Unterfangen in dem Moment hoffnungslos würde, in dem Ron anfängt, davon zu schwafeln, wie toll es ist, ein Mann zu sein und dabei gar nicht merkt, dass er nur die Phrasen widerholt, die Malfoy benutzt, wenn er von Reinblütern schwärmt.

"Es ist eine kleine Revulotion, nicht wahr, Harry? Wir beide gemeinsam können die ganze Welt verändern. Ich bin der Planer und wir nutzen deinen Einfluss, um alle zu umgarnen und ihnen unsere Ideen in die Hirne zu pflanzen." Ron grinst wie ein kleiner Junge.

"Was willst du denn verändern?", stößt Harry genervt zwischen zwei Schlucken hervor. In ihm keimt ein Verdacht, der ihm ganz und gar nicht gefällt und sich zu bewahrheiten scheint.

"Wie, verändern? Nichts will ich verändern, die Welt ist super. Aber denke nur, was wir alles könnten." Der erhobene Zeigefinger, der vor Harrys Nase im Takt der Worte tanzt, kratzt an seinem Nervenkostüm.

"Wir wollen zahlen!", ruft Harry laut in Richtung Theke. Ron protestiert lautstark und trinkt hastig seine russische Schokolade aus. "Du machst dich lächerlich, wenn du dich in einem Café betrinken willst -", knurrt Harry, aber Ron untebricht ihn erneut.

"Wer macht sich denn hier lächerlich? Mann, du übertreibst total, wenn du dich so anstellst - hast du schonmal darüber nachgedacht, für wen ich das hier alles mache?", schimpft Ron. Harry sieht ihn nicht an. "Siehst du."

Während Harry der Kellnerin das Geld in die Hand drückt, beobachtet er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Ron schnell nach dem Kaffee, der sich schlussendlich doch als Irish Coffee entpuppt hatte, greift und an dem Strohalm nuckelt, als sei er ein Lutscher. Rons Ohren sind bereits verdächtig rot.

Es ist nicht so, als würde Harry ihm jeden Spaß missgönnen oder als würde er sich besonders um das scheren, das Andere von ihnen denken, vielmehr führt Rons Leidenschaft für alkoholische Getränke dazu, dass er sich immer mehr vor dieser Art Zeitvertreib verschließt. Er versucht, sich selbst zu besänftigen, ist dabei jedoch wenig erfolgreich und es bleibt dabei: Er fürchtet sich davor, dass Rons Fokus zu einer Sucht wird. Kein Wochenende vergeht mehr, ohne dass ein Kater eine Rolle spielt.

Sie gehen schweigend durch den Regen und die Nacht. Beide hängen ihren Gedanken nach. Auch Ron ist jetzt schlecht gelaunt, seine Augenbrauen haben sich zusammengezogen und er beißt auf seiner Lippe herum. Harry weiß, dass es nicht mehr lange dauert, bis eine grausame Wahrheit aus ihm herausbricht. Er kennt ihn lange genug, um die unmissverständlichen Warnzeichen lesen zu können.

Anders als früher möchte Harry keinen großen Streit, möchte sich nicht mehr abreagieren. Er wünscht sich nur, die schöne Realität, die er sich gezimmert hat, aufrecht zu erhalten. Auch Harry knabbert jetzt an seiner Lippe.

"Ron, hör' zu, es tut mir leid. Ich bin heute einfach nur am Ende", bringt er zerknirscht hervor. Es fällt ihm noch immer ungewohnt schwer, sich zu entschuldigen und er kann einen gewissen Stolz nicht aus seinem Gesicht vertreiben, als er Ron ansieht.

"Wird das jetzt immer so sein?", fragt Ron düster. "Du fährst mich an, obwohl ich dir nur helfen will und stellst dich an, als würde ich dir sonstwas antun? Weißt du, an wen du mich erinnerst?"

Harry schüttelt den Kopf und würde sich am Liebsten die Ohren zuhalten. Um Nichts auf der Welt will er erfahren, an wen er seinen besten Freund erinnert, wenn er einen Hassanfall hat. Leider reagieren seine Arme zu langsam und kurz bevor sie an seinem Kinn ankommen, ist es raus.

"An Snape in seinen schlimmsten Zeiten! Du bist genauso unerträglich, genauso spaßverderbend und gemein!" Ron klingt wie ein kleines Kind, trotzig und unleidlich, und obwohl Harry Snape alles verziehen hat, obwohl er ihn insgeheim als den einzigen Helden betrachtet, den es je gab, fühlt er sich verletzt, weil Ron Snape hasst.

Harry steht stocksteif da, lässt sich vollregnen und von den Passanten herumschubsen und verfolgt verblüfft Rons wütenden Stechschritt, während er tiefer in die Stadt eilt. Erst, als er die wehenden roten Haare nicht mehr sehen kann, dreht er sich um und läuft nach Hause, wobei er versucht, möglichst gedankenlos zu sein.

Als er die Tür hinter sich zuknallt und die nassen Sachen auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer verteilt, erlaubt er es sich, bewusst durchzuatmen. Der alptraumhafte Teil dieses Abends ist jetzt offiziell vorbei, er ist allein und nun kann ihm Niemand mehr Irgendetwas verderben. Er würde sich in die Badewanne legen, langsam wieder warm werden, sich einen Tee machen, danach ab ins Bett und einen Krimi lesen. Bloß Nachdenken darf er nicht.

**3.**

Am nächsten Morgen, einem Montag, stellt Harry mehrere Dinge fest.

Erstens, dass er bei Ron nicht mehr willkommen ist. Hustend und sprotzend sitzt er vor dem Kamin, das Gesicht rußverschmiert, und ärgert sich endlos darüber, dass Ron ihn ausgesperrt hat. Was hatte er ihm noch einmal angetan?

Zweitens, dass er schon bei seiner Familie gejammert hat, offenbar besonders bei Ginny. Ihr Gesicht bröckelt aus seiner Feuerstelle und bevor Harry sich darüber freuen kann, ermahnt sie ihn bereits, sich bei Ron für sein hässliches Betragen zu entschuldigen und dass es ungerecht war, ihn so zu behandeln, wenn er helfen will.

Und drittens, dass er seine dunkle Seite am Vortag erfolgreich zurückgedrängt hat, um heute wieder mit ihr konfrontiert zu werden, in einem schwachen, einsamen Moment voller Selbstzweifel. Eine weitere Postkarte liegt auf der Fußmatte und Harry fällt erst auf, was es damit auf sich hat, als es zu spät ist.

Es muss witzig aussehen, wie er da im Pyjama auf der Außentreppe seines kleinen Hauses steht, eine Postkarte in der einen Hand und die andere auf seinen Augen. Der Puls ist wieder da, genau da, wo er nicht sein soll, die Panik kriecht wieder seine Beine hoch und lässt sie zittern.

Und dann grüßt eine Nachbarin im Vorbeigehen (er hat ihren Namen vergessen) und er grüßt verschüchtert zurück und eilt wieder ins Haus. Hastig atmend lässt er sich gegen die Tür sinken und putzt nervös seine Brille. Er weiß, dass er dieses Bild nicht mehr vergessen kann.

Harry glaubt zu wissen, dass der Alptraum erst jetzt richtig beginnt und fragt sich, wie er ihm begegnen soll und ob es auch nur einen Menschen gibt, an den er sich jetzt wenden könnte.

**4.**

Der Junge hat dunkles Haar, ob es braun oder schwarz ist, ist wegen den Sepiatönen, die dieses Bild dominieren, unklar. Es ist schulterlang und wellt sich am Ende ein wenig. Von dem Gesicht ist nur der Mund zu sehen, der träge lächelt, der Rest ist nach oben hin abgeschnitten. Sein Hals ist schlank und filigran wie seine Schultern. Er trägt ein glänzendes Korsett, das vorne nachlässig mit dicken Kordeln geschnürt ist und einen Teil der Brustwarzen freilässt - und noch mehr für die Phantasie. Man sieht nur eine Hand, vor seinem Schritt gespreizt - er trägt Armstulpen aus schwarzem Netz und Nagellack. Es ist nicht erkennbar, ob sein Unterkörper bedeckt ist.

Es ist ein Bild von herausfordernder Perfektion und Harry braucht die Postkarte nicht einmal mehr, um es zu sehen. Erschöpft und von Schuldgefühlen zerfressen liegt er auf dem Sofa und sucht noch immer nach Hilfe, obwohl die Erkenntnis schon lange durch sein Gehirn gesickert ist und ihm jetzt nichts mehr helfen kann.

Ihm fällt auf, wie gelassen er ist, obwohl es ihm vorkommt, als könne ihm nichts Schlimmeres passieren als das und fragt sich, ob er das nicht hätte wissen müssen.

Die Zeichen, die es in seiner Schulzeit gab, sind so unbedeutend und klein, dass er keinen großen Gedanken daran verschwendet hat. Es war ein vereinzeltes Ziehen zwischen den Beinen unter der Dusche, ein leichtes Kribbeln bei Berührungen, das durchaus auch eingebildet hätte sein können und so mancher Zweifel, der aber schnell wieder vergessen war, etwa weil Voldemort gerade wieder angriff oder die Prüfungen näherrückten. So banal, so alltäglich. Und das soll alles gewesen sein?

Schockierend, wie schnell ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen werden kann. Wie schutzlos er ist und wie sicher er sich ironischerweise gefühlt hat, weil der Krieg vorüber ist und er endlich leben kann. Wie trügerisch der Frieden ist und wie zerbrechlich die Unschuld.

Er wandert wie ein Geist durch das Haus, das er vor zwei Monaten gekauft hat. Es ist schön und wohnlich, aber es fühlt sich nicht an wie ein Zuhause, wie Hogwarts oder der Fuchsbau. Es ist seltsam unbelebt. Harry kann nicht sagen, ob es der Holzboden ist, der marode wird oder ob seine Beine wieder unsicherer werden, aber der Boden bebt.

Manchmal sitzt er auch mitten auf der Treppe, die in den ersten Stock führt und grübelt über Sexualität nach und das Bild, das er von ihr besitzt, über die paar verschüchterten Fummeleien, die er mit Ginny schnell hinter sich gebracht hat und über deren Ende er sich am Meisten gefreut hat. Es sind immer sehr unwohle Treffen gewesen, mit ausgeschaltetem Licht und einer beinahe ungebührlichen Hast.

Es schmerzt in der Brust, derart abschätzig darüber nachzudenken, aber die Frage, wie er all das hatte übersehen können, drängt sich ihm förmlich auf. Seine bisherigen Erfahrungen widersprechen dem, was er nachts mit sich selbst macht, viel zu sehr.

Harry hat nicht viel gegessen und getrunken, seitdem er grübelt und ihm ist nicht ganz klar, wie lang es her ist, dass er mit Jemandem gesprochen hat. Er fürchtet sich davor, mit Ginny zu sprechen, weil er sich jetzt schon vorkommt wie ein Verbrecher, wie ein gefühlskalter Lügner, der alles tun würde, um sein Leben zu bereichern und seine Welt so zu behalten, wie sie ist. Er hat Angst vor Hermine und ihrer mitfühlenden, aber rechtschaffenen Art, weil er weiß, sie würde sowohl Ginny als auch ihn bemitleiden - und das verdient er jetzt nicht auch noch. Und Ron würde ihm die Tür anzünden und sein Urteil bezüglich Harrys Ähnlichkeit mit Snape bestätigt sehen.

Jetzt wischt er ein weiteres Mal die Asche fort, die ein explodierter Heuler, der ihn daran erinnert, dass er sich freinehmen muss, wenn er nicht zur Arbeit kommt, hinterlassen hat und ihm wird seine Ratlosigkeit mit aller Macht bewusst.

**5.**

Hermine lächelt erfreut, als sie sich in den Drei Besen auf die ausgebleichte Eckbank an einem der Fenster fallen lässt, die Harry bereits seit mehreren Stunden besetzt, doch nach wenigen Augenblicken fällt es in sich zusammen und lässt ihre Wangen schlaff herunterhängen, wie ein aus dem Leim gegangener Luftballon. Harry stellt fest, dass sie zugenommen hat und dass es ihr ausgezeichnet steht. Er nickt ihr zu, ohne ihre anfangs stürmische Freude zu erwidern und schon erscheint er, der dicke Krater zwischen ihren Augenbrauen.

"Was stimmt nicht mit dir, Harry?" Ihr Ton ist misstrauisch, wie er befürchtet hat. Er schluckt an einem dicken Kloß im Hals herum und kann sie nicht ansehen und auch nicht antworten.

"Du - du weißt, dass Ron schon hier war, betrunken, wie immer, und uns zugejammert hat, wie sehr du dich verändert hast. Und du musst zugeben, etwas ist nicht in Ordnung. Du siehst... grauenhaft aus." Sie tastet sich vorwärts, bis sie das Thema, das sie eigentlich anschneiden will, erreicht. Er erinnert sich an diese Taktik. Sie fürchtet einen Ausbruch seines Temperaments, was sie nicht weiß, ist, dass Harry sich klamm und kalt, verloren und führerlos, aber nicht wütend und unverstanden fühlt. Wieder reagiert er nicht, um zu prüfen, ob er Recht hat.

"Du gehst auch nicht mehr zur Arbeit."

Nichts, warten. Auf Urteile, falsche Schlüsse. Er ist sich sicher, dass sie nicht ahnen kann, was wirklich in ihm vorgeht.

"Du siehst aus, als hättest du seit Tagen weder gegessen noch geschlafen", präzisiert sie ohne ein Zittern in ihrer Stimme. Nach einer Weile lehnt sie sich vor und nimmt sein Kinn in die Hand, um es dann bestimmend hochzudrücken, zwingt ihn, in ihre Augen zu sehen. Nichts trübt ihren Blick, aber ihre Mundwinkel hängen herunter wie ein kleiner perfekter Torbogen.

"Betrügst du Ginny?"

Harry kann nicht verhindern, dass ein triumphierendes Lächeln in seinem Gesicht aufzieht, das sich seltsam bröckelig und schal anfühlt. Schnell versucht er, seinen Kopf abzuwenden, aber sie hält fest und sieht es.

"Du hast nichts mit Schwarzer Magie zu tun, oder?" Ihre Hand zieht sich zurück, als habe sie sich verbrannt.

"Hermine, nein!", ruft Harry mit krächzender Stimme, die er seit Tagen nicht mehr benutzt hat. "Das habe ich bestimmt nicht, ich -" Er bricht ab, denn einige Köpfe haben sich ihnen zugewandt. Zweifelnd sieht er sich um und gibt Hermine ein Zeichen, um zu folgen.

**6.**

Vor der heulenden Hütte liegt noch ein wenig Schnee. Das Frühlingswetter scheint sich nicht lange gehalten zu haben, denkt Harry, gleichgültig verglichen mit seinen Sorgen. Hermine schnauft hinter ihm den Hügel hinauf und kommt neben ihm zum Stehen. Ihr Gesicht ist von einem zartrotem Schimmer überzogen. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet er, wie sie ihre Hände in die Hüften stemmt und tief Luft holt.

"Wenn ich dir erzähle, was mit mir nicht stimmt, kannst du dann bitte Ginny sagen, dass es mir wirklich Leid tut, aber ich... ein furchtbarer Mensch bin, der sie nicht verdient hat? Und... dass sie das Haus behalten kann... Würdest du das tun?" Mit einem tauben Gekribbel im Körper dreht er sich um und schaut Hermine offen in ihr erstauntes und bestürztes Gesicht und bereut diesen Schritt bereits.

"Egal, was du getan hast, das hat sie nicht verdient." Ihre Stimme ist leise und eindringlich. Insgeheim zollt Harry ihr tiefen Respekt, denn dies weckt seine Schuldgefühle effektiver und vehementer, als Gekreisch es vermocht hätte. "Vielleicht verzeiht sie dir auch - aber das kann sie nicht, wenn du ihr keine Chance gibst."

Harry beißt sich auf die Lippe und schüttelt den Kopf. "Es macht keinen Unterschied. Ich kann mir nicht verzeihen."

"Du hast Voldemort besiegt und jetzt vergräbst du den Kopf im Sand. Und es macht sehr wohl einen Unterschied, ob du ihr erklärst, dass es nicht mehr geht, weil... anstatt mich einfach mit einem... einem Schlüssel zu ihr zu schicken. Davon mal abgesehen, dass ich deine Drecksarbeit bestimmt nicht gern erledigen will. Weißt du, wie dieser Unterschied heißt?" Die Empörung füllt ihre Wangen mit leuchtendem Rot.

"Hermine, bitte, tu' mir den Gefallen, ich -"

"Der Unterschied -", Hermine macht eine Kunstpause, "heißt Respekt, Harry Potter!"

"- habe herausgefunden, dass ich Männer anziehender finde als Frauen und bin echt am Ende, geliefert, verstehst du?", beendet Harry den Satz, den er vor Hermines Unterbrechung begonnen hat, damit er heraus ist, bevor er sich bremsen kann und Gründe erfinden kann, es zu verschweigen.

Hermine schaut ihn lange an, bis er sich schon fragt, was sie sieht. Dann stößt sie den angehaltenen Atem aus und grollt hörbar.

"Ich hasse es, aber ich helfe dir. Und du findest währenddessen heraus, was du eigentlich vom Leben erwartest." Es klingt nicht, als würde sie ihm helfen wollen, aber das ist er von ihr gewöhnt - sie dreht sich so zackig um und rauscht davon, dass man meinen könnte, er habe sie tödlich beleidigt. Harry sieht ihr nach, bis sich der Himmel zuzieht und den Rest des Tages verschluckt.

**7.**

Mr. Reddock ist ein Mensch, dem man die unbeschreibliche Gier nach Geld ansieht. Er steht unter einer Gaslaterne, die ihn unvorteilhaft beleuchtet, die Hand, die das Geld hält, auf dem gigantischen Bauch abgelegt und zählt und Harry ist fest davon überzeugt, dass diese Geste typisch für ihn ist. Die goldene Armbanduhr tickt rythmisch hin und her, jedesmal, wenn er den Arm nach vorn wirft und einen weiteren Geldschein nimmt, während das Leckgeräusch, wenn er sich den Finger befeuchtet, für einen schauderhaften Chorus sorgt. Harry schaudert und findet ihn widerlich.

"Und sie behaupten, sie hätten kein Bankkonto, Mr... Potter?", schmatzt er.

Harrys Ablehnung wächst. "Hören Sie, ich zahle bar und möchte keine weiteren Angaben machen, das war so ausgemacht -"

Reddock lacht pfeifend und zuckt bei jedem Ton zusammen. "Ist ja schon gut. Einen Moment -" Seine Hände reichen die Banknoten schneller von der einen zur anderen, jetzt, wo nur noch wenige übrig sind. Nach dem Letzten leckt er seinen Finger erneut ab und schmiert ihn in sein fettiges, eng anliegendes Haar und Harry spürt seine Mundwinkel nach unten sinken.

"Stimmt so. Bittesehr, Mr. Potter -" Er zeigt in den ersten Stock der Bruchbude, vor der sie stehen. Die Fenster mit Balken vernagelt wird sofort klar, dass Harry zuviel bezahlt hat, aber er hat es aus gutem Grund getan. "Sie gehört Ihnen." Reddock streckt seine rechte Hand vor und hält ihm einen rostigen Schlüssel entgegen, der sich falsch in Harrys Hand anfühlt. Er beobachtet, wie der ehemalige Eigentümer seiner Wohnung das Geld blitzschnell in einen Leinensack steckt und davonhüpft. Es hätte ihn weder gewundert noch gekümmert, wenn auf dem Sack ein Dollarzeichen abgebildet gewesen wäre wie in einem zweitklassigen Krimi.

Abgestoßen von alledem steht Harry vor seiner neuen Unterkunft und erholt sich von der Übernahme der Wohnung, die er bislang noch nicht angesehen hat. Eine morbide und objektive Neugier befällt ihn, als er sich fragt, wie er heute Nacht wohl schlafen wird. Und wieviele unregistrierte Mitbewohner er wohl hat. Und zum ersten Mal seit dem Ende des Krieges ist ihm klar, wieviel unberechtigtes Glück er bisher gehabt hat. Mit diesem Gedanken bewaffnet wagt er sich, die Haustür aufzustoßen.

Einen Schritt hinein und er steht in einem dunklen, länglichen Flur, in dem es nach Schimmel und Staub riecht. Zu seiner Rechten findet er einen großen Raum mit einer Bar, doch ohne Stühle. Die Hocker wurden rücksichtslos aus dem Parkettboden gerissen, Harry kann die Krater von der Eingangstür aus sehen. Er schluckt heftig, knallt die Tür hinter sich zu und wird prompt von einer Staubwolke eingehüllt. Hustend arbeitet er sich zu der morschen Treppe am Ende des Flures vor.

Jede Stufe knarrt und Harry ist erleichtert, als er unverletzt oben am Absatz steht und versucht, Zutritt zu seiner Wohnung zu erlangen. Der Schlüssel scheint zunächst nicht zu passen, aber mit einem bestimmten Trick (den Schlüssel ganz leicht zurückziehen), geht es dann doch.

Harrys neue Wohnung ist verdreckt, aber zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung ansonsten in Ordnung. Er hatte eingestürzte Räume erwartet, Uringeruch in jeder Ecke und Kakerlaken, Müll und benutzte Kondome (seine Inspiration zu diesem Gedanken verdankt er seinen Erinnerungen an einen beliebigen Bahnhof bei Nacht), aber ausser dem alles einnehmenden Dreck und der unfassbaren Tristesse, die von den grauen Tapeten ausgeht, findet er nichts, was ihn abstoßen würde.

Die Schutzzauber, die er von Hermine im letzten Jahr auf ihrer Suche nach den Horkruxen gelernt hat, sind ihm jetzt wieder dienlich. Zwar kann er sich auch mit der größten Mühe nicht vorstellen, dass tatsächlich Jemand versuchen würde, hier einzubrechen, aber er will es nur ungern auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen - und fühlt sich tatsächlich wohler, als seine Wohnung unortbar und unbetretbar für ungeladene Gäste ist.

Seufzend geht er von einem Raum in den nächsten und versucht, sich für ein Schlafzimmer zu entscheiden.


	2. 2 - Draco Malfoy

**1.**

"Ich verstehe einfach nur nicht, warum ich diese Frau heiraten soll." Er atmet ruhig, obwohl er innerlich vor Zorn brüllt und diese scheußliche Blumenvase in die Glasfront schmeißen möchte. Die Hand ruht auf den übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen, doch sie zuckt zu dem dunklen Sekretär hin, als würde er diese Handlung ernsthaft in Betracht ziehen.

"Du heiratest sie, weil es dein Vater so will und ich schließe mich dem an. Wir lassen nicht zu, dass unsere Linie wegen deines Sturkopfes im Sande verläuft und nur Miss Greengrass kommt in Frage!" Narzissas Stimme zischt zum Ende des Satzes hin und ihr Zorn peitscht ihm entgegen. Die Augen aufgerissen, dunkelblau vor Wut, die feine Porzellanhaut von zartem Rot durchzogen - Draco ist fest davon überzeugt, dass seine Mutter noch niemals so schön und lebendig gewirkt hat. Und doch rührt ein leiser Trotz an seiner Beherrschung.

Er kann nicht sagen, ob es das Plätschern des Zimmerbrunnens ist, das Hüsteln eines der Portraits seiner Vorfahren oder der Blitz, dessen Helligkeit in den Raum flutet wie der Scheinwerfer eines Muggelautos, doch etwas davon - vielleicht auch eine Kombination der Begebenheiten - lässt ihn aufspringen und durch den Raum gehen, zu schnell, um ihm Gelassenheit zu bescheinigen. Viel zu bald fegt ein Windstoß durch das geöffnete Fenster, die Kerzen flackern und obwohl Draco die Zähne zusammenbeißt, bricht es aus ihm heraus.

"Dann versuche ich es anders, Mutter: Ich kann und werde diese Frau nicht heiraten. Nicht jetzt, nicht bald - niemals!" Seine Stimme schwillt an wie eine Wange, die von einem Wespenstich entstellt wird. In jenem Moment, in dem seine Beherrschung bröckelt wie der Außenputz von dem Herrenhaus, wandern seine Hände beinahe automatisch über sein Gesicht bis hin zu seinem Haar und verfangen sich in den blonden Strähnen, raufen sie. "Ich liebe sie nicht, werde sie nicht lieben und will sie nicht lieben und nichts von dem, was du sagst, wird daran etwas ändern -"

"Es geht hier nicht um Liebe", erwidert Narzissa, deren kleine, schlanke Hände sich nun an die Kanten des Sekretärs klammern, haltsuchend und zitternd. "Bei solchen Verbindungen geht es niemals um Liebe." Sie stockt und presst ihre Lippen zu einem Strich zusammen, so gerade, als hätte man sie mit einem Lineal angepasst. "Einfluss, vielleicht auch Sicherheit, aber glaube niemals, dass ehrliche Gefühle jemals eine Rolle gespielt hätten. Es ist ein rein politischer Akt." Ihre Augen fest auf die Schreibfläche gerichtet, lässt sie sich langsam in den Sessel hinter ihr sinken.

Draco zerrt die Hand aus seinem Haar und führt sie an die Lippen, senkt seine Zähne in sein Fleisch, während sein flacher Atem die Ränder seines Bewusstseins verdunkelt. Es ist, als hätten die Worte seiner Mutter eine Kette aus Eisen um seinen Brustkorb geschnürt und er fühlt sich durch das Rasseln in seiner Lunge bestätigt.

"Dein ganzes Leben lang haben Lucius und ich Rücksicht auf dich genommen, Draco. Wir lieben dich, aber in diesem Punkt kann es keinen Kompromiss geben." Obwohl ihre Stimme viel an Schärfe verliert, als sie sich dumpf unter ihren Händen hervordrängt, weiß er, dass es ihr Ernst ist.

Er wankt aus dem Raum hinaus und will seine Sachen in einen Koffer packen, verschwinden, egal wohin, ohne sich je die Frage zu stellen, warum er Asteria Greengrass nicht heiraten will.

**2.**

Seine Beine fühlen sich seltsam entkräftet an, beinahe losgelöst von seinem Körper, als er zitternd vor dem Kamin, der sein Zimmer in schummriges Licht und eine flackernde Hitze taucht, auf und abgeht. (_Wo soll ich bloß hin?_) Er rauft sich die Haare und ein filigraner Regen blonden Haars geht auf das Parkett nieder. Immer wieder wirft er einen schnellen Blick auf sein ungemachtes Bett, unter dem, von Decken halb verdeckt, der Tragegurt einer Tasche hervorlugt.

Wenn es ihm überhaupt gelingen kann, von hier zu verschwinden, muss er es diese Nacht tun, wenn alle schlafen. Er schluckt und es fühlt sich an, als würde Sand seinen Hals hinabrieseln. Und dann würde er untertauchen müssen. Als er an dieses schmutzige Pub in der Winkelgasse denkt, hämmert sein Puls verzweifelt in seinen Ohren. Aber selbst dort könnte er nicht lang bleiben.

Nicht nur seine Eltern würden ihn suchen, irgendwann ist da noch diese Anhörung im Ministerium und wenn er nicht erscheint, würden auch die Auroren nach ihm fahnden.

Draco Malfoy sackt vor dem kostbar verzierten Kamin auf den Boden und mit schmerzenden Knien starrt er ungläubig auf die hässlichen marmornen Putten, die gesichtslos um das Feuer zu tanzen scheinen. Sein Körper erbebt und ein lautes Schluchzen bricht aus ihm heraus.

"Draco."

Etwas auf seiner Wange brennt und erst in diesem Moment wird ihm bewusst, dass er weint. Wenn er eine Zukunft will, wie unzufrieden sie auch sein mag, muss er bleiben. Eine Flucht vor dem Ministerium ist keine realistische Option, sie könnte nie -

Eine kühle Hand legt sich auf seine Schulter und Draco fährt herum, die Tränen fahrig aus seinem Gesicht wischend. Sein Vater sieht müde auf ihn herab, die Ränder unter seinen blauen Augen leuchten im Dämmerlicht wie von Geisterhand berührt.

"Deine Mutter schickt mich, um dir zu sagen, dass sie dich enterben wird, wenn du diese Frau nicht heiraten möchtest."

Die Luft strömt eisig in Dracos Lungen, als seine Gedanken bestätigt werden. Er sieht nicht das feine Lächeln auf den edlen Zügen seines Vaters, er sieht nicht, wie er ihn anschaut, denn neue Tränen verschleiern seine Sicht und er stellt fest, dass er sich ihrer nicht einmal schämt.

"Aber ich bin nicht deswegen hier."

Lucius dreht sich um und ergreift die Rückenlehne eines Stuhles. Sein langes, blondes Haar schimmert silbern im flackernden Feuerschein, als es über die Schulter gleitet, während er den Stuhl näher heranzieht und sich auf die samtbespannte Sitzfläche fallen lässt.

Trotz seiner verzweifelten Situation entfährt Draco ein leises Glucksen, denn er hat noch nie gesehen, wie sein Vater alle Haltung aufgibt und sich fläzt wie ein Teenager.

"Hör' mir zu, Draco. Deine Mutter verkennt die momentane Lage unserer Familie." Seine langen Finger streichen das Haar aus Lucius Gesicht und Draco rutscht unter dem eindringlichen Blick, mit dem er bedacht wird, nervös auf dem Boden herum. "In Wahrheit ist es so, dass wir uns kaum um deine baldige Vermählung kümmern können, wenn die Nachrichten aus dem Ministerium wahr sind."

"Wenn - wenn ihr deshalb die Hochzeit aufgebt -" Draco räuspert sich und das Hämmern seines Herzens dröhnt so laut in seinen Ohren, dass er sich selbst kaum sprechen hört. "Es muss etwas Schlimmes passiert sein."

Lucius zieht etwas Silbernes aus seiner Manteltasche. "Früher hätte es uns zweifellos erfreut, doch so kurz vor der Verhandlung können wir nur hoffen, dass irgendein Stümper auf seinen Ohren gesessen hat." Er schraubt an dem Verschluss des Flachmanns und nimmt einen tiefen Schluck daraus, ehe er sich schüttelt. "Potter ist verschwunden."

Belustigt registriert Draco, dass sein Vater sich kaum würdevoller gibt als eine ganze Kiste voller Weasleys. Lucius reibt mit der Hand durch sein Gesicht und lässt sie auf seinen Augen ruhen. Draco nutzt die kurze Gesprächspause, um sich erneut die Wangen abzuwischen und der kalte Stoff seines seidenen Morgenmantels entspannt die gereizte Haut.

"Wir werden höchstwahrscheinlich veurteilt werden."

"Was?" Plötzlich sickert die Erkenntnis wie Eiswasser in seinen Magen.

"Wenn Potter nicht da ist, haben wir keinen glaubhaften Fürsprecher. Sie werden uns verurteilen, Draco. Und wir werden uns fügen müssen." Lucius erhebt sich langsam aus dem Stuhl und streicht gedankenverloren über die Gravur in der hölzernen Lehne. Sein Fingernagel kratzt zwischen den Ranken eines Efeus herum und fast scheint es, als würde die Hand zittern.

"Du weißt, dass die Dementoren allesamt verjagt wurden. Und dich werden sie nicht lange festhalten in Askaban. Ich bin sicher, dass du es schaffen kannst." Ohne ihn nocheinmal anzublicken, wendet Lucius sich um und geht langsam zur Tür. Die Absätze seiner Schuhe klackern stetig auf dem Holzboden, bis sie verklingen und Draco allein auf dem kalten Boden sitzt, nur das Knacken der Holzscheite in seinem Rücken.

Langsam kommt er auf die Beine und schlurft zu seinem Bett, um die Tasche auszupacken. Die Mutlosigkeit in ihm wiegt tonnenschwer und sein Bauch ist so ausgeleiert, dass er mit Steinen gefüllt scheint.

**3.**

In den Stunden des Morgens, in denen die Sonne langsam über die von Tau glitzernden Hügel kriecht, ist es totenstill in dem großen Herrenhaus. Es dauert noch mindestens eine Stunde, bis kleine Füße über den Boden trippeln werden, in dem Bestreben, Frühstück anzurichten und mit der Hausarbeit zu beginnen.

Nur während dieser umfassenden Stille findet Draco genug Raum, zu atmen, doch gleichzeitig fühlt er sich erdrückt. Als kämen die Steinwände immer näher und mit ihnen die Kälte. Er steht vor dem Schreibtisch seines Vaters und starrt auf die schriftliche Vorladung hinab, folgt dem Schwung der Buchstaben auf dem Pergament mit den Augen und kann keinen Schritt vor und zurück gehen, beinahe so, als hätten sich die Ketten bereits um seine Beine gelegt.

Fröstelnd zieht er seinen Morgenmantel enger um die Brust und verschränkt die Arme. Heute entscheidet ein Haufen Zauberer und Hexen, die ihn weder kennen noch jemals gesprochen haben, über seine Zukunft. Er fragt sich, ob es einen Unterschied macht; ob es nicht sogar besser war, dass sie sein wahres Wesen nicht durchschauen.

Die eine Chance, die ihm geboten wurde, sich von diesem Leben abzuwenden, war ihm damals wie eine Unmöglichkeit erschienen, mehr Anklage denn Angebot, doch heute, in seiner Erinnerung, funkelt sie in Dumbledores festem Blick mit einer unvorstellbaren Kraft hervor, als wäre sie noch immer präsent.

Es ist die Reue, die in seine Gedärme kriecht und rumpelt und ein eiskaltes Frösteln durch seine Sehnen fluten lässt. Er beißt sich auf die Lippen, senkt den unfokussierten Blick und gibt dem Gewicht, das auf seinen Schultern lastet, einfach nach. Als seine Knie auf dem Boden aufkommen, erreicht der Schmerz ihn nicht gänzlich.

Und obgleich er das Gefühl hat, Schiffbruch zu erleiden und hilflos rotierend im sturmgepeitschten Meer zu treiben, weiß Draco Malfoy plötzlich, was er zu tun hat. Er findet die Erkenntnis in Potter, in Dumbledore und in allem, das er immer bloß verachtet hat. Es wird ihn zerbrechen, aber gleichzeitig stärken.

Ein bitteres Lächeln lässt die beinahe versteinerten Muskeln seines Gesichts erwachen.


	3. 3 - Die Anhörung

**1.**

Die Worte des Ministers geistern durch seinen Schädel, während sich die Ketten den harten Stuhl herauf um seine Arme und Beine schlängeln. Er beobachtet sie dabei und ein Gefühl unverminderten Entsetzens perlt durch den Vorhang aus Nebel, unter dem Dracos Verstand verborgen liegt.

Als er zusehen musste, wie sein Vater sich in Ketten legen ließ, ohne sich zu wehren, ja, ohne auch nur darauf zu reagieren und mit den Auroren den Saal verließ, war Dracos Bewusstsein mit ihm hinausgeschwebt. Die einzige Erinnerung an Lucius Malfoy, auf die er zuzugreifen in der Lage ist, ist das blonde Haar, das sich in dem schwarzen Stein spiegelt wie eine Sonne, die auf erhitztes Glas trifft. Von dem beständigen Summen der hundert Stimmen des Gamots untermalt, die alle durcheinanderreden, erscheint es ihm unwirklich, als würde die Welt derart zu leuchten beginnen, dass alles ineinander verschwimmt.

Potter ist nicht aufgetaucht.

„Mr. Malfoy! Können Sie mich hören?"

Die schneidende Stimme ist wie eine eiskalte Hand, die ihn aus dem Wasser, in dem er gerade untergeht, herausfischt. Die Erinnerung strömt aus seinen Lungen und lässt Raum für Sauerstoff und er atmet so tief und hektisch, dass sich sein Bewusstsein trübt. Er blickt auf die Reihe der Hexen und Zauberer in violetten Umhängen, die auf ihn herabsehen, blickt auf die Abscheu, die aus ihren Gesichtern trieft, unverhohlen und unverschleiert und er weiß, entfliehen könnte er nie.

„Nun, wir beginnen mit der Anhörung der Verbrechen von Mr. Draco Malfoy am 28. Juli." Das Wort „Verbrechen" perlt auf Dracos Haut wie ein Schneesturm. Er zuckt zusammen und schaut beschämt nach unten, beobachtet, wie seine Tränen auf den grauen Stoff seiner Hose treffen und dort dunkle Kreise hinterlassen. Von einer immerwährenden Quelle gespeist, breiten sie sich rasch aus. „Das Verhör wird geführt von dem stellvertretenden Zaubereiminister Kingsley Shaklebolt."

„Dem Angeklagten wird zur Last gelegt, maßgeblich am Mord an Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore beteiligt zu sein, nachdem er sich den Todessern des dunklen Lords angeschlossen hat."

Draco schaut wieder nach oben, die Sicht verschleiert, schaut den schwarzen Mann an, der ihn vor aller Augen verhören würde. Er bewundert die würdevolle Haltung dieses Zauberers, denn obwohl er die Wut in dessen Augen deutlich wahrnehmen kann und das verächtliche Runzeln der Nase, strahlt er eine beachtenswerte Neutralität aus.

Er schluckt trocken und spannt seine zitternden Finger an, dann unterbricht er den Minister, indem er sich so weit erhebt, wie es die Ketten zulassen. Draco blickt ihm direkt in die Augen und ignoriert alle anderen Zauberer und Hexen, die versammelt sind, um ihn zu verurteilen. Obwohl das Blut in seinen Ohren von einem zarten Rauschen zu einem reißenden Fluss anschwillt und die gekrümmte Haltung seine letzten Kraftreserven kostet, gelingt es ihm, das würdelose Klappern seiner Zähne für einen Moment zu unterdrücken.

„Minister Shaklebolt, ich - ich bin nicht hier, um mich herauszureden." Ihm scheint es, als würden alle im Raum kollektiv den Atem anhalten und erstarren. „Ich gestehe die Mordversuche an meinem ehemaligen Schulleiter - es sind drei - und obwohl ich -„ Seine Stimme versagt und ein Lärm um ihn herum brandet auf, als die Anderen zu reden beginnen.

„Ruhe!", blafft der Minister, lässt Draco aber nicht aus den Augen. Etwas verändert sich an seiner Haltung, wie ein Hauch eines Flüsterns, kaum zu bemerken.

Dracos Beine beginnen unter der Belastung zu beben und als der Teppich aus Stimmen zerstäubt, fleht er alle Mächte an, dies hier zu Ende bringen zu können. „Obwohl ich erst sechzehn war und es zum Schutz meiner Familie tat, die von dem dunklen Lord in ihrem eigenen Haus angegriffen wurde, ändert es nichts an - daran, dass ich den Weg geebnet habe."

Der Minister starrt ihn an, ein Blatt Pergament in seiner Hand festgekrallt.

„Ich - ich habe noch nie etwas so sehr bereut, wie ihm nachgegeben zu haben, seinem Druck, seiner Erpressung. Ich will nicht mehr davonlaufen. Ich bin schuldig an -„

Plötzlich wird die Tür aufgerissen und das Quietschen der Scharniere durchschneidet Dracos Worte wie ein Säbel. Er wendet den Kopf, so weit es geht und sieht dennoch nichts, nur nackte, schwarze Wand.

Als sich Schritte nähern, tost das Gemurmel der Menschen um ihn herum und verstärkt sich auf unerträgliche Weise, bis er sehen kann, wie Potter sich durch die erste Reihe der sensationslustigen Zuhörer drängt. Wie in Zeitlupe sieht Draco, dass er beinahe stolpert und sich an dem Umhang eines weißhaarigen Zauberers mit steinernem Blick festkrallt.

„Harry! Du - Wo zum Henker warst du?" Der Minister glotzt entgeistert auf die zerlumpte Erscheinung, die sich neben Draco aufstellt, jegliche Form vergessend.

Das Gefühl des Wahnsinns, das bereits seit Tagen an Dracos Verstand leckt, kehrt mit aller Macht zurück. Was auch immer er erwartet hat, dies ist dermaßen grotesk, dass seine Beine unter ihm nachgeben und er mit dem Hintern auf den Stuhl kracht. Den weit verästelten Schmerz ignorierend, der durch sein Rückgrat fährt, klammern sich seine Hände haltsuchend an die Ketten.

„Das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig", krächzt Harry Potter. „Ich bin hier als Zeuge für Malfoy."

Draco starrt auf die schwarzen Halbmonde unter Potters Fingernägeln und unterdrückt mit aller Macht das Lachen, das seine Brust emporgluckert und zieht stattdessen die Nase hoch. Auch wenn seine Augen unter all den vergossenen Tränen gerötet und geschwollen sein mögen, sein Rotz aus der Nase fließt wie Wasser aus einer rostigen Regenrinne und sein Haar in alle Himmelsrichtungen absteht, so ist seine Erscheinung nichts im Vergleich zu der Potters, der mehr denn je aussieht wie ein Penner. Wenn das seine Verteidigung ist, so ist sein Plan, Buße zu tun, wahrscheinlich nicht gefährdet. Es fällt ihm schwer, das Grinsen, das an seinen Mundwinkeln zerrt, weiterhin zu verbeißen.

Der Minister räuspert sich und wirkt geschäftig, als er in seinen Pergamenten herumwühlt, ohne eines davon zu beachten und schaut dann wieder zu ihnen hinab. „Gut, dann -„ Ein weiteres Räuspern, dann wandern seine Finger langsam zu seinen Schläfen und beginnen zu kreisen. Das Verlangen, in Gelächter auszubrechen, tobt in Dracos Magen, als habe er Affenbabys verschluckt.

Potter knetet die Hände vor seinem Bauch, bevor er den Mund öffnet. „Also. Mag sein, dass Malfoy versucht hat, Professor Dumbledore umzubringen - ich meine, es ist so, ja, ich war dabei. Aber er hat es nicht geschafft. Er hat den Zauberstab sinken lassen und das war's. Dann kam nämlich Severus Snape und hat es getan. Da war nichts, was Dumbledore Malfoy nicht verziehen hätte. Äh, selbst Snape hat er verziehen, es war nämlich sein Auftrag -„

Verlegen kratzt sich Potter am Kopf. „Entschuldigung, hab' den Faden verloren. Also, nicht nur das. Malfoy hat uns, als wir auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit, Voldemort -„ Eine dünne Stimme aus den Reihen der Zuhörer schreit auf, aber Potter übergeht das und redet einfach weiter wie ein nervöser Trottel. „- zu vernichten, gefangen genommen wurden, so getan, als wäre ich nicht ich. Nur so konnten wir entkommen. Hätte er das nicht getan, wären wir in dem Kerker da gestorben und - naja - tot. Also hat er auch geholfen, den Krieg zu beenden -„

Kingsley Shaklebolt starrt ihn an, die Augenbrauen konfus zusammengezogen.

„Sie könnten Malfoy als verdeckten Kämpfer für unsere Seite betrachten - das wollte ich einfach nur sagen." Potter endet mit seinem hervorgesprudelten Monolog, dem offenbar keiner zu folgen in der Lage war. Stille senkt sich über die Versammelten.

Nach ein paar Sekunden der Erstarrung fängt sich der Minister und schüttelt den Kopf. „Nun, du sagst, dass Mr. Malfoy wie Professor Snape zu betrachten ist, da er eine entscheidende Schlüsselposition eingenommen hat, deine Mission zu unterstützen?"

Potter nimmt nervös seine schmutzbefleckte Brille ab und putzt sie an seinem Pullover, wobei er den Dreck lediglich auf dem Glas verteilt. „Äh, ja. Er war halt nur nicht offiziell dabei, sondern hat sich erst später angeschlossen."

Draco bemerkt angespannt, dass die meisten Hexen und Zauberer des Gamots an seinen Lippen hängen und jedes seiner Worte aufzusaugen scheinen wie Schwämme einen Regenguss.

„Wir müssen aber auch berücksichtigen, dass sich Mr. Malfoy bereits als schuldig erklärt hat und -„

Potter dreht sich um und sieht ihn zum ersten Mal bewusst an. Draco kann das ungläubige Erstaunen beinahe durch seinen Kopf hindurchschimmern sehen. „Was hast du getan?", schreit er beinahe, die grünen Augen weit aufgerissen, als könne er so besser erfassen, was für Potter selbst unmöglich erscheint.

„Ich übernehme Verantwortung, Potter", zischt Draco so blasiert es ihm möglich ist. „Das traust du mir wohl nicht zu - dass ich etwas anderes tun könnte als wegzulaufen -„

„Dies ist ein Gerichtssaal!", schnappt eine Hexe empört aus den Rängen hinter Shaklebolt.

Potter schnaubt und ignoriert sie einfach. „Oh, bitte, Malfoy - ich hätte dir lediglich nicht zugetraut, zu wenig Grips zu haben, um zu kapieren, was du eigentlich für uns getan hast -„

Als Draco spürt, wie ihn das Chaos um ihn herum zu verschlingen droht (und Potters Worte immer wieder in ihm nachklingen), hört er wie von weiter Ferne her die Worte zu ihm schweben, die er nie mehr erwartet hätte .

„Der Angeklagte wird in allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen. Die Anhörung ist hiermit geschlossen."

Draco dreht den Hals so schnell, dass es in seinem Nacken knackt und starrt den Minister an, sieht, wie Hände nach dessen Schulter greifen und Hexen und Zauberer auf ihn einzureden beginnen. Er hört die Rufe derjenigen, die überrascht und zutiefst empört auf einen anderen Ausgang gehofft zu haben scheinen. Betäubt von dem Strom der wilden Gefühle, die durch seine Adern rauschen, spürt er, wie die Ketten sich von seinen Armen und Beinen in den Stuhl hinein zurückziehen.

„Aber was ist mit der Abstimmung?" - „Das Urteil kann unmöglich rechtskräftig sein ohne Abstimmung!" - „Nein, das können Sie nicht machen!"

Der Minister erhebt sich und jetzt erst registriert Draco, wie groß er eigentlich ist. Er ragt weit aus der Menge, die sich um ihn drängt, auf. „Dieses Gesetz, auf das Sie sich berufen, liegt in den Händen des Ministers", spricht er ruhig und gefasst durch das Getöse ihrer wütenden Stimmen hindurch und dennoch versteht Draco ihn mühelos. Er beobachtet, wie Kingsley Shaklebolt eine Seite aus einem alten Buch herausreißt und zusammenknüllt.

„Es ist Unrecht, einen Unschuldigen aus persönlich empfundener Abneigung zu verurteilen." Er wirft den Papierknödel über seine Schulter. „Sie können sich entfernen."

**2.**

Draco verlässt das Ministerium durch den Besuchereingang. Als er in der Telefonzelle ankommt und die Frauenstimme ihm einen schönen Tag wünscht, sackt er an der verwahrlosten Glaswand hinab und schließt die Augen. Er atmet den stickigen Geruch ein, doch es fühlt sich in seiner Erleichterung so an, als wäre es klarste Bergluft, die in seine Lungen strömt und die Asche seiner Schuld an seinen Flimmerhärchen emportreibt, aus ihm heraus.

Seine Hände fahren in sein Gesicht und er wischt langsam die Tränen ab, deren Salz sich längst in seine Haut gefressen hat wie Säure. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag erlaubt er sich ein Lächeln, das sich schmerzhaft in seine Gesichtsmuskeln prägt und er weiß, er muss absurd idiotisch aussehen, wie er hier in dieser Muggeltelefonzelle auf dem schmutzigen Boden hockt und grinst, aber hier ist er mit sich allein und die Ehrlichkeit bricht sich Bahn.

Doch als er die Augen wieder öffnet, ist er nicht mehr allein. Vor der Telefonzelle steht Potter und presst sein Gesicht an die Fensterscheibe und glotzt, als wäre er gerade aus dem St. Mungos entlaufen. Der Ärger, der plötzlich in Dracos Körper schießt, lässt ihn auffahren, obwohl er geglaubt hat, nie mehr aufstehen zu können.

Er reißt die Tür auf, sodass Potter beinahe gegen Draco purzelt und faucht: „Du bist wohl nicht in der Lage, einen Mann in Freiheit allein zu lassen, he?"

Potter stützt sich an der Außenwand der Telefonzelle ab und hat zumindest den Anstand, peinlich berührt dreinzublicken. Er kratzt sich an seinem Hinterkopf und das Geräusch zerrt an Dracos Nervenkostüm, mehr, als es sein unmögliches Starren vermocht hat.

Ein leises Stöhnen entweicht Dracos Kehle und er legt sich resigniert die Hand über die Augen. „Was willst du?"

„Das Ministerium hat heute für den Publikumsverkehr geschlossen - ich dachte, du willst vielleicht reden oder so." Draco sieht nicht, wie Potter verlegen seine Hände knetet, aber er kann es sich vorstellen, wie er da steht, vollkommen idiotisch wie immer und versucht - was eigentlich?

„Du meinst, ich will ausgerechnet mit dir reden? Über was, wenn ich fragen darf? Darüber etwa, wie man den am meisten abgerissenen Eindruck vor offiziellen Würdenträgern macht vielleicht?" Der Spott trieft geübt von Dracos Zunge wie damals, in der Schule, aber er selbst bemerkt die fehlende Schärfe.

Potter gluckst und als Draco die Hand von seinem geröteten Gesicht zieht, kann er das verschwörerische Grinsen sehen, das sein Gesicht erhellt, kurz bevor es in sich zusammenfällt. Es ist mehr als nur faszinierend, es ist bezeichnend und Draco spürt das vertraute Ziehen in der Magengegend, das er längst vergessen geglaubt hat.

„Oh, ich dachte, es wäre umso eindrucksvoller."

„Das war es, ich fragte mich, ob du direkt von der Müllhalde kommst, um einen alten Schulfeind zu erretten vor den bösen Mächten der Wahrheit -„

Plötzlich verfliegt alle Heiterkeit aus Potters Gesicht. „Warum wolltest du schuldig gesprochen werden? Ich verstehe es nicht, wieso würdest du freiwillig -„

Dracos Magen zieht sich zusammen und seine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten. „Nein, Potter. Dafür rechtfertige ich mich nicht, nicht ausgerechnet vor dir. Ich werde jetzt gehen."

Er drängt sich an ihm vorbei aus der Telefonzelle und läuft tiefer in die dreckige Seitengasse hinein. Obwohl der Sonnenschein gnadenlos in seinen Nacken brennt, sickert eine gefühllose Kälte immer tiefer in seinen Körper, von seiner Brust ausgehend. Dass es Furcht ist, die seine Extremitäten lähmt, würde er vor niemandem jemals zugeben, nicht einmal vor sich selbst.


	4. Zwischenspiel - Vier Wochen zuvor

**1.**

Die Kiste steht an dem gleichen Ort, an dem er sie zurückgelassen hat, aber der kleine Zettel, der unter dem dunklen Holz herausragt, ist verschoben. Wie Siedewasser rauscht ein Strom aus Schmach durch seine Adern. Jemand hat sie entdeckt, bewegt, sogar geöffnet und -

Zaghaft klemmt er den Vorhang, der die Mauernische versteckt, hinter einen Fackelhalter und greift nach der Kiste. Wenn er nichts unternimmt, ist alles, was er diesen Sommer getan hat, zum Scheitern verurteilt. Er atmet tief ein und die Luft strömt seinen ausgetrockneten Hals entlang nach innen, in das Feuer hinein, das er nur zu gut kennt.

Als er die Kiste öffnet, fallen ein paar der Pergamentstreifen heraus und er bückt sich hastig danach. Keines der kleinen Geheimnisse ist enwendet worden, aber er weiß genau, dass die Gefahr nicht gebannt ist, nicht hier, nicht in diesem Haus.

**2.**

Staub wirbelt auf, als er schnellen Schrittes durch den engen Geheimgang hastet, und obwohl er fürchtet, husten oder sich übergeben zu müssen, tragen ihn seine zitternden Beine unaufhörlich näher an den kleinen, rechteckigen Streifen aus Licht heran.

Als er an der Rückseite des Portraits ankommt, das vor dem Ausgang hängt, erlaubt er sich nicht, durchzuatmen, denn schon hört er Stimmen aus dem dahinterliegenden Raum und eine von ihnen streichelt seine Ohren auf diese unerhörte Weise, die er immer schon geliebt und gehasst hat.

"Gibt es denn Neuigkeiten? Ich meine, ich habe lange keine Nachricht mehr be-" Die Stimme des Jungen zittert leicht, kaum hörbar.

"Nicht viele. Es heißt, dass die geschätzten, so endlos unverstandenen Helden von -" Es ist blanker Hohn, natürlich, aber er wird unterbrochen.

"Oh nein, ich bin nicht hier, um mir Ihre Beleidigungen anzuhören! Wenn ich nochmal sowas höre, dann werde ich für mindestens ein Jahr verschwinden und Sie wissen genau, was das für Sie und Ihre Familie bedeutet!" Der Ausbruch ist heftig und die Worte schneiden schnell wie Peitschenhiebe durch die Luft.

Er wünscht sich, er könne durch dieses Portrait schauen, zusehen, wie die Röte den zarten Hals heraufkriecht bis zu den Ohren, sehen, wie die Augen, die er jede Nacht in seinen Träumen sieht, vor Zorn funkeln. Er wundert sich, dass der Andere nicht zurückfeuert, wundert sich über die Eiseskälte, die inzwischen niemand mehr nötig haben sollte.

"Die Familie hat sich von offiziellen Geschäften zurückgezogen und hält sich nunmehr kaum in der Öffentlichkeit auf. Ihre gewünschten Informationen zu beschaffen wird eine längere Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Ich nehme an, wir sind fertig?" Kalt. Eiskalt. Es fröstelt ihn, wenn er nur zuhört.

Ein lautes Aufstampfen ist zu hören. "Wir sind nicht fertig! Was ist mir ihr? Sie besucht Hogwarts! Ist Ihnen das nicht öffentlich genug?" Wut donnert in jeder Silbe mit und er kann kaum an sich halten, das Bild vor sich nicht wegzustoßen und sich in die Schusslinie zu werfen.

"Oh, offensichtlich kann sie kaum mit der Schande leben, dass Sie das männliche Geschlecht bevorzugen -"

Das ist die Bestätigung, nach der er gesucht hat. (_Er hat sie gelesen - er hat sie verdammt nochmal gelesen!_)

"Jetzt sind wir fertig." Nun klingt er nicht mehr wütend, sondern leise und gefährlich.

Er schluckt trocken und ist mit einem Mal dankbar für das Portrait, das ihn vor ihren Blicken verbirgt, denn er ist sich sicher, dass man es ihm angesehen hätte. Jede einzelne Tat wäre an seinem kalkweißen Gesicht ablesbar gewesen. Und obwohl er weiß, was er zu tun hat, fragt er sich, ob ihm der Mut für den entscheidenden Schritt nicht schon immer gefehlt hat.

Leise rutscht er an der Wand hinab und spürt dabei jede Lücke in der Mauer in seinem Rücken nach. Als er auf dem Boden aufkommt, zieht er die Beine an die Brust und bettet den Kopf auf die Knie, damit der seidene Stoff seiner Hosen die Tränen aufsaugt. Ein vertrautes Brodeln in seinem Bauch entflammt bis hinauf zu seiner trockenen Kehle und er konzentriert sich auf das vertraute Brennen der Schuld, während er darauf wartet, dass die letzten Schritte im Nebenraum verklingen.

**3.**

Das Arbeitszimmer ist verlassen und totenstill, als er endlich den Mut gefasst hat, das Bild beiseitezuschieben und dahinter hervorzukriechen. Langsam lässt er einen Finger über den roten Brokat des Sessels gleiten, den Blick längst auf den edlen Schreibtisch gerichtet, dessen Holzlack im Schein der Kerzen glänzt.

Tief durchatmend geht er um ihn herum und entdeckt eine Schublade, die nicht vollständig geschlossen ist. Die Aufregung bebt durch seine Hände, als er sie ausstreckt, um die Lade zu öffnen. In der Stille des Raums klingt das Scharren des Holzes wie ein entkräftetes Stöhnen und er zuckt zusammen.

Zwischen den Tintenfässern steckt ein kleiner Briefumschlag, den er mit zitternden Fingern herausnimmt. Als er ihn berührt, weiß er, dass es genau das ist, was er sucht.

Als das Geräusch fester Schritte durch die geschlossene Tür dringt, rennt er, so schnell er kann und schlüpft wieder hinter das Portrait. Eine Sekunde später wird die Tür aufgestoßen, aber er bleibt nicht, um zu lauschen, sondern hastet wieder zurück.


	5. 5 - Harry Potter

**1. **

Es gibt nur eine Person in der magischen Welt, die weiß, wo er wohnt.

Harry sitzt in einem tristen Badezimmer auf dem kalten Fliesenboden und fährt mit zitternden Händen durch das abstehende Haar. Vor ihm liegen, nebeneinander aufgereiht, einige Postkarten, geordnet nach Zustelldatum, und doch kann er sich nicht überwinden, sie anzusehen. Sein Blick ruht auf dem gesprungenen Waschbecken und den Wasserflecken auf dem Boden.

Er ist der einzige, der es getan haben könnte.

Wie fremdgesteuert greift eine seiner Hände nach der letzten Karte, die er vor einer Woche in einem der leeren Zimmer gefunden hat. Sein Herz beginnt unruhig gegen den Käfig seiner Rippen zu trommeln und er dreht die Karte um, verschwendet keinen Blick mehr an das Foto auf der Vorderseite. Die feine, säuberliche Schrift scheint ihn zu verhöhnen. Eng aneinandergedrängt, so gerade, als habe man sie mit dem Lineal aufgemalt, beinahe liebevoll akribisch eingeritzt in das dicke Papier, erschaffen die Worte nicht den Eindruck, als seien sie Teil eines Drohbriefes.

_Ich denke, du solltest wissen, dass Geheimnisse die Unart haben, sich zu verselbstständigen - und dass Ginevra Molly Weasley offenbar Schwierigkeiten damit hat, Beziehungen zu beenden. Am Ende des fünften Schuljahres traf sie sich abwechselnd mit fünf unterschiedlichen Jungen - und ist mit jedem davon immer weitergegangen, bis ich zum Schluss ein hübsches Foto ergattern konnte. Willst du es sehen?_

Wütend schleudert er die Karte gegen die Wand und sieht zu, wie sie abprallt und zu Boden segelt und das Bild verschwimmt hinter seinen Tränen. Der Sturm, der seit Wochen in seinem Inneren tobt, flaut nicht ab, wird niemals versiegen und er weiß, er hat das Richtige getan.

Lucius Malfoy hat bekommen, was er verdient.

**2. **

Als Harry die Haustür aufstößt, fegt eine nächtliche Brise über ihn hinweg. Erleichtert und gierig atmet er tief ein, so oft, bis ihm leicht schwindelt. Obwohl eine Gänsehaut über seine Arme kriecht, setzt er sich auf die kalten Steinstufen vor dem Haus, den Blick auf eine besonders große Motte gerichtet, deren schwerer Leib unaufhörlich gegen die Glasscheibe einer Straßenlaterne klatscht.

Die Gasse, die verlassen vor ihm liegt, führt wie ein riesiger, dunkler Schlauch aus Stein und Dreck zur Hauptstraße, die um diese Zeit still und unheimlich brachliegt, als hätte irgendein Virus die Menschheit dahingerafft und Harry fühlt sich einsamer als je zuvor. Fahrig lässt er eine Hand in seine Jackentasche gleiten, bis er auf das in Folie eingewickelte Päckchen mit Zigaretten stößt. Es ist kein Drang, der ihn dazu treibt, es ist schlichte Verzweiflung und der Wunsch nach Anpassung an dieses Elend, das er von Tag zu Tag in diesem Viertel sehen kann.

In dem Moment, in dem seine tastenden Finger das Feuerzeug in seiner Tasche erspürt haben, drängt sich ein Hund an seinem Rücken vorbei hinaus in die Nacht. Er riecht wie ein Sack nasser, gebrauchter Socken. Verwundert streckt Harry die Hand aus, um seine Ohren zu kraulen und kratzt an dem verfilzten Fell herum, bis der Streuner wie von einer Wespe gestochen auffährt und zu einer der Mülltonnen rennt, die die Gasse säumen.

Harry steckt die Zigarette an und beobachtet, wie das Licht der Laterne in dem stumpfen, braunen Fell des Hundes versinkt, während der sich auf die Hinterbeine stellt und im Müll herumwühlt. Der kratzende Rauch erfüllt seine Lunge und sticht in seinen Schläfen und es hätte ihn nicht weniger interessieren können.

Lucius Malfoy muss in sein Haus eingedrungen sein und die Postkarten dort deponiert haben. Fröstelnd reibt sich Harry den Arm und starrt auf den dünnen Rauchfaden, der währenddessen in Schlangenlinien aus der beinahe niedergebrannten Zigarette aufsteigt. _(Er ist ein verdammter - Ein verdammter Bastard - )_

Wütend schnippt er die Zigarette in den Schatten und beobachtet, wie der kleine Feuerkopf auf dem feuchten Pflaster verglüht. _Es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge. Es gibt keinen verdammten Grund -_

Das klackende Geräusch von Absätzen auf dem Pflaster wird von dem Wind aus der Gasse zu ihm hergetragen und Harry schreckt aus seinen Gedanken auf. Plötzlich flackert die Straßenlaterne ein letztes Mal und erlischt.

Da, in der Gasse, schält sich eine schattenhafte Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit, doch er kann sie noch nicht erkennen und obwohl der Mond jede verfluchte Nacht so hell durch jede Ritze des Fensters scheint, dass er sich schlaflos herumwälzt, ist es ausgerechnet heute so bewölkt, dass er sich nur noch auf sein Gehör verlassen kann.

Instinktiv springt er auf und zieht den Zauberstab aus seiner Hosentasche, während das leise Knistern seiner Regenjacke jede seiner Bewegungen untermalt und lauscht auf die immer näher kommenden Schritte und ein dünner Faden aus Schweiß und Angst rinnt seinen Rücken kühl hinab. Dann flackert die Laterne wieder und er glotzt in Hermines überraschtes Gesicht, den Zauberstab zitternd auf ihre Brust gerichtet.

"Harry! Du - Du bist hier! Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dich je zu finden - nach der Verhandlung wollte ich dir hinterher, aber du warst schon weg und - Oh, Harry, du siehst furchtbar aus!" Ihre Stimme klingt dünn und zerbrechlich und ihre Lippen bewegen sich kaum, während sie spricht, aber jedes Wort lässt eine willkommene Wärme durch seinen bebenden Körper strömen.

Mit einem Mal lässt Harry den angehaltenen Atem aus seiner Nase entweichen und betrachtet ihre braunen Locken, die im Schein des künstlichen Lichts auf ihren Schultern glänzen und ihr Gesicht gespenstisch weiß erscheinen lassen und er sieht die Sorge in ihren Augen und weiß, dass sie noch die gleiche Hermine ist wie damals, als sie seine blutig geritzte Hand sah und ihn ermahnte, zu Dumbledore zu gehen, um Umbridge anzuschwärzen.

Ihre Fingerspitzen berühren seine erkaltete Hand und wie fremdgesteuert greift er zu und zieht und sie lässt sich gegen ihn fallen und plötzlich fühlt er, wie in ihrer Umarmung alle Dämme brechen und er will nichts mehr, als ihr alles zu erzählen, alles, was er getan hat, alles, was er gefühlt hat und der Drang, sich ihrer Führung zu überlassen, wird so übermenschlich, dass er zu heulen beginnt wie ein kleines Baby.

Obwohl die Scham siedend heiß in seinem Gesicht brennt und die Tränen erhitzt, klammert er sich so fest an sie, dass er nicht einmal dann loslassen kann, als er ein leises Ächzen an seiner Schulter hört - er lockert bloß seinen Griff.

Lange Zeit stehen sie dort, in dieser verdreckten Gasse und halten einander fest, bis Wut, Angst und Verzweiflung aus ihm weichen und nichts als eine gummiartige Leere zurücklassen, die in seinen Gedärmen wabert und seine Arme kraftlos herabsinken.

Die Welt beginnt sich zu drehen und er glaubt, jeden Augenblick mit dem Hinterkopf auf die rauen Steinstufen vor seinem Haus aufzuschlagen und nie mehr aufstehen zu können und er schleppt sich taumelnd zu dem verrosteten Treppengeländer, um sich langsam niederzulassen. "Wie hast du mich gefunden?", krächzt er, während er seine Hände aneinanderreibt, um sie von dem Rost zu befreien, der krümelig auf seinen Handflächen klebt.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht er, wie Hermine vor ihm in die Hocke geht und der knielange, enge Rock ein paar Zentimeter hochrutscht, schaut aber nicht von seinen schmutzigen Händen auf. "Ich habe... einen Tipp bekommen und dachte, dass -"

"Was?" Als er aufsieht, zuckt Hermine zusammen. "Was für ein Tipp? Von wem?" Seine Stimme klingt wütender als beabsichtigt, aber er kann nicht zurückweichen, nicht jetzt.

Hermines Mundwinkel ziehen sich nach unten und ihr Blick wird hart. "Was ist nur in dich gefahren? Du versteckst dich vor aller Welt, kommst nur heraus, um Malfoy zu verteidigen und -"

"Es tut mir leid, du hast ja recht." Als er die Hände hebt, um sich die Haare zu raufen, stößt er an seine Brille und irgendetwas an dieser Geste beschwichtigt sie.

Seufzend rückt sie die Brille auf seiner Nase gerade und blickt ihm lange in die Augen. "Erzähl' mir, was passiert ist, was in dir vorgeht. Ich will es verstehen." Sie stützt ihr Kinn mit den Händen ab und scheint zu warten, dass Harry zu sprechen beginnt, aber obwohl er genau weiß, wo er anfangen muss, stauen sich die Worte als Kloß in seiner Kehle und nichts außer einem kläglichen Räuspern entkommt seinem Mund.

"Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Wieso gehst du so spät noch einem Tipp nach?", fragt Harry vorsichtig und so leise er kann, damit Hermine bleibt, damit sie bloß nicht verschwindet und ihn zurücklässt und trotzdem sieht er kurz Schmerz in ihrem Blick aufblitzen, ehe sie das Gesicht abwendet.

"Es ist Wochenende und ich wollte - Ich wollte bloß meine Eltern besuchen, jetzt, da sie sich endlich an mich erinnern." Sie sieht dem Hund dabei zu, wie er an einer braunen Papiertüte leckt und zwei ihrer Finger zupfen unaufhörlich an ihrem Haar. "Professor McGonagall hat mich für ein paar Tage beurlaubt."

Ein unruhiges Gluckern brandet in seinem Magen auf und Harry ahnt, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert sein muss, wenn Hermine die Schule einfach verlässt. Er fischt ihre Hand aus ihrem Haar und hält sie fest, bis sie ihn endlich wieder anblickt und er kann die Tränen sehen, die in ihrem Wimpern glitzern und weiß plötzlich wieder, wozu er sich in verzweifelter Manie an Lucius Malfoy gewandt hat und auf einmal speit sein Mund die Worte aus, die er zuvor verzweifelt gesucht hat.

"Das ist etwas komplizierter - Als ich Ginny verlassen habe, habe ich Postkarten bekommen. Also, eigentlich habe ich Ginny verlassen, weil die Bilder auf diesen Karten mich irgendwie getroffen haben und -"

"Welche Bilder?" Hermine verzieht ihren Mund zu einem schmalen Strich.

"Es waren Bilder von Jungs, die - Ist das wichtig? Jedenfalls bin ich in diese Bruchbude gezogen. Einerseits, weil ich dachte, ich hätte nichts Besseres verdient, aber irgendwie auch, damit ich nie wieder diese Karten bekomme, damit mich keiner findet, damit ich - allein sein kann und so was."

Hermine drückt Harrys Hand. "Das ist doch Schwachsinn, du hast so viel für uns getan und behauptest, du hättest nichts als ein morsches, verlottertes Haus in einem Armenviertel verdient -"

"Hermine - ich habe trotzdem immer wieder neue Postkarten bekommen. Sie lagen in meiner Wohnung oder im Flur hinter der Haustür. Und es wurde immer schlimmer. Lu- Jemandhat Lügen auf die Rückseite geschrieben, die euer ganzes Leben kaputtmachen könnten. Ich wusste einfach nicht mehr, was ich noch tun soll." Harry lässt Hermine los und kratzt sich den Hinterkopf, um seine Hände zu beschäftigen und von dem schrecklichen Gefühl der Schuld abzulenken, das ihn erfasst, als ihm klar wird, dass er ihr nicht alles erzählen kann.

"Und wieso bist du nicht zu mir gekommen? Wir könnten vielleicht herausfinden -"

"Nein!" Harry atmet tief durch und alles in seinem Mund schmeckt nach Asche. "Nein, ich glaube, es ist vorbei." Mit brennendem Hals sieht er zu, wie sich Hermines Augenbrauen zusammenziehen und die kleine Falte zwischen ihnen immer tiefer wird. Schweigend zieht sie etwas Weißes aus der Tasche ihres braunen Mantels heraus und hält es Harry unter die Nase.

Es ist eine Postkarte mit seinem Fahndungsfoto, das während Voldemorts Machtübernahme überall in der Winkelgasse hing. Als er nach ihr greift, beginnen seine Hände wieder zu zittern. Auf der Rückseite steht nichts als seine aktuelle Adresse.

"Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust, Harry", sagt Hermine leise, steht auf und geht schnellen Schrittes davon.

Harry starrt ihr hinterher, in seinem Magen ein wilder Wust aus ambivalenten Gefühlen, und sieht zu, wie seine beste Freundin von der Gasse verschluckt wird.

**3. **

Der Morgen dämmert bereits, als Harry ratlos die Stufen zu seiner Wohnung hochsteigt und dabei Staubkörner aufwirbelt, die um ihn herumtanzen. Den Moder riecht er nicht mehr, alles ist erfüllt von dem brennenden Gestank alten Rauchs und er fühlt sich, als wäre er von einem Drachen verschlungen worden.

Es gibt keinen Grund, Hermine die Geheimtreffen zu verschweigen. Sie hätte ihm nicht mehr Vorwürfe machen können als er selbst es bis hierher jeden Tag getan hat und doch - Es gibt einfach keinen Grund dazu, sich wie ein dämlicher Trottel aufzuführen. Niemand anders als Lucius Malfoy hat die Karten geschickt und -

Als er den Treppenabsatz erreicht, sieht er sie und seine Sicht zersplittert und mit ihr alles, was er zu wissen glaubt. Ein sauberer, kleiner Fleck im Schmutz, mitten auf dem Boden.

Er klaubt die Karte vom Boden auf und obwohl in seinem Dasein nichts mehr einen Sinn ergibt, erwacht der dunkle Puls in ihm zum Leben, als er das Bild anschaut und er spürt, wie die Hitze seinen Hals heraufkriecht und alles dabei in ihren Pfad aus Lava reißt und zu Asche versengt.

Erstmals ist ein Gesicht erkennbar, erstmals ist der dazugehörige Körper splitternackt und selbst, wenn Harry jetzt die Augen schließen würde, gäbe es nichts an diesem Bild, das er je vergessen könnte. Er zeichnet die so vertrauten Gesichtszüge mit dem Daumen nach und -

_Lucius Malfoy kann unmöglich der Absender sein._

Harry schreckt zusammen, als sich etwas kaltes, feuchtes in seine Hand drückt, aber es ist nur der Hund, der ihm gefolgt ist. Hektisch wedelt er mit dem Schwanz und schaut aus hoffnungsvollen Augen zu ihm auf und Harry folgt seinem Impuls, kniet sich hin und streichelt den Hund, bis seine Hand kribbelt.

_Selbst, wenn er einen Weg gefunden hätte, einen Boten anzustellen oder was auch immer -_

Angespannt legt er die Postkarte beiseite, doch er fühlt sich trotzdem von Draco Malfoys starrem Blick durchbohrt.


	6. 6 - Draco Malfoy

**1. **

Das Blut rauscht so laut in Dracos Ohren, dass er den Ruf seiner Mutter nicht hören kann. Seine Finger tasten wie von selbst nach der Blumenvase und als er den kühlen Kristall an seinen Fingerspitzen spürt, versucht er nicht einmal mehr, seine Wut zu unterdrücken. Er greift zu und schleudert sie gegen den Kamin.

Seine Beine beben, als er einen unsicheren Schritt nach vorn tritt und dem Scherbenregen zusieht, der wie eine Flut aus riesenhaften Tränen gen Boden fällt und sein Zorn gleitet durch seine Fußsohlen in den Grund und lässt nichts als Leere zurück. Es ist alles seine verdammte Schuld und niemals würde er es wieder ins Reine bringen können.

"Draco, öffne sofort die Tür oder ich sprenge sie auf!" Die Stimme seiner Mutter hallt durch die Tür hindurch und trägt ihre Verärgerung zu ihm herüber.

Obwohl ein süffisantes Halblächeln über seine Züge schleicht, kämpft er den Impuls nieder, einfach abzuwarten und seiner noblen Mutter dabei zuzusehen, wie sie ihr edles Heim demoliert. Langsam streicht seine Hand durch sein zerzaustes Haar und während er auf die Tür zugeht, um sie zu öffnen und Narzissa nichtssagend entgegenzulächeln, glättet er seine Züge. Auch am Tage seines Untergangs würde sie ein verlottertes Äußeres nicht gutheißen.

"Du wirst mir sofort sagen, was du hier tust -" Sie tritt ein und ihr Blick gleitet über den Scherbenhaufen vor dem Kamin und Draco kann sehen, wie sich ihre Linie strafft. Zu seiner Überraschung hält sie jedoch inne und sagt nichts mehr.

"Ich nehme an, dass - dass du über irgendwas reden wolltest?" Dracos Stimme kriecht heiser und entkräftet über seine Lippen. Eiskalt fließt eine unbestimmte Angst durch seine Adern, dass es ihn fröstelt.

Leicht dreht sie den Kopf und blickt ihn aus einem verhangenen Auge abschätzend an. Nichts an ihrer Haltung verrät ihre Furcht, doch Draco ist sicher, dass ihre Atmung leicht aus dem Takt fällt.

"Ich weiß, dass du das nicht hören und vor allem nicht tun willst - aber ich muss auf deiner Verlobung mit Astoria Greengrass bestehen. Ihr Vater ist, wie du weißt, ein sehr wichtiger Mann im Ministerium -" Obwohl Draco das Zittern in ihrer Stimme bemerkt, löst er die Zähne von seiner Lippe - eine hässliche Angewohnheit, wie er glaubt - und atmet tief durch.

"Nein. Ich habe meinen Standpunkt bereits deutlich gemacht, ich werde nicht -"

"Das hast du, Draco. Und dennoch bin ich deine Mutter, derzeit das Oberhaupt dieser Familie und -" In dem Augenblick, in dem sich der aufgewühlte Sturm in ihrem Ausdruck glättet und eine Eiswand zurücklässt, ist es um seine Selbstbeherrschung geschehen.

"Ha! Das Oberhaupt der Familie, ja? Und deshalb nimmst du dir heraus, deinem erwachsenen Kind zu befehlen, dass es aus politischen Gründen zu heiraten hat? Niemals! Ich werde nicht an der Seite eines Menschen verfaulen, den ich nicht liebe, nicht so wie du! Du -", schreit er, doch Narzissa hebt die zitternde Hand und er kann sehen, dass ihre Adern bläulich aus der weißen Haut hervortreten und seine Wut verpufft.

"Das war ausgesprochen und entsetzlich unfair, Draco. Weißt du, was ich fühle?" Und plötzlich sind da Tränen, die von ihren Wimpern fallen und zerspringen wie Kristall, als sie auf ihrer Wange aufkommen. Ihre Züge sind noch so beherrscht wie immer, aber die Tränen verraten, dass er sie verletzt hat und es tut ihm leid, so leid, dass er einen Schritt zu ihr hingeht und dann noch einen, doch sie beachtet ihn nicht und spricht weiter.

"Es gab in der Schulzeit einen Mann, den ich zu lieben glaubte. Er war verantwortungslos und arm und ich war wie verzaubert. Er nahm mich mit in die schmuddeligsten Pubs und zu - zu Straßenkämpfen und als er mir einen Antrag machte, bat ich ihn um Bedenkzeit. Und auch, wenn du mir nicht glauben wirst, war es ein großes Glück für mich, da ich in den Sommerferien mit Lucius verlobt wurde. Ich habe mich auch gesträubt, aber - Aber es wurde alles gut", schließt sie etwas lahm.

"Das hört sich furchtbar an." Narzissa sieht ihn mit vor Überraschung geweiteten Augen an und er spürt widerwillig, wie ein leichtes Lächeln über sein Gesicht flattert. "Ich an deiner Stelle hätte mich für den nicht standesgemäßen Menschen entschieden. Ich hätte das Leben außerhalb dieses vergoldeten Glaskäfigs gewählt."

Ihr Mund verzieht sich zu einem Strich. "Vor zwei Jahren hättest du noch etwas ganz Anderes gesagt. Ich hätte dir dieses Detail meiner Geschichte nicht erzählt, wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie unreif -"

Er streckt seinen Arm aus und berührt ihre freiliegende Schulter. Sie ist so kühl, dass er unwillkürlich mit der Hand zu reiben beginnt. Narzissa lässt ihn gewähren und er spürt ihr Zittern unter seiner Berührung. "Glaubst du wirklich, es ist unreif, zu wissen, was man will?"

Sie seufzt. "Nein, Draco. Es ist unreif, die Welt seinem eigenen Willen unterwerfen zu wollen, bloß, weil es in Kindertagen funktioniert hat - du magst dich für erwachsen halten, doch das bist du nicht."

Draco überwindet die letzten paar Zentimeter, die ihn von ihr trennen, und schließt sie in die Arme, verwundert, wie zierlich sie in Wahrheit doch ist. Zwei von ihr hätten in seinen Armen bequem Platz gehabt. "Ich will aber nicht die Welt unterwerfen. Nur mein eigenes Leben", sagt er leise in ihr nach Puder duftendes Haar.

"An dem Tag, an dem Lucius nicht von der Anhörung nach Hause kam und du mir sagtest, er sei verhaftet worden, glaubte ich, es wäre eine Befreiung, genau wie du vermutet hast", spricht sie gegen seine Schulter und ihre Stimme klingt so gedämpft, dass er sich bemühen muss, sie zu verstehen. "Aber in Wahrheit ist das Bett so kalt, das Haus so groß und leer ohne ihn und ich wünsche mir jeden Tag, dass ein Wunder geschieht und er zurückkehrt."

Plötzlich wird Dracos Kehle eng, als würde sich ein Stein seinen Hals hinabschieben, ein massiver Stein aus Schuld und Reue. Niemals würde er wieder gutmachen können - Narzissas kleine Hände legen sich federleicht auf seine Schultern, als hätte er ernsthaft um einen weiteren Stich in seinem Herzen gebeten, der eine klaffende Wunde reißen würde, wenn er sich rührt.

"Draco, du weißt, ich liebe dich. Ich hoffe, dass du das weißt." Ihre Hände lösen sich von ihm und sie tritt einen Schritt zurück, um ihren prüfenden Blick über ihn schweifen zu lassen, als würde sie so durch seine Fassade dringen und die Antwort finden und Draco ist sich sicher, dass sie etwas von seinem inneren Konflikt auf seinen Zügen ablesen kann, denn ihr Blick wird so sanft, dass sein Magen einen Hüpfer macht.

"Aber ich bin die Ehefrau deines Vaters und er fehlt mir. Bitte, heirate Astoria. Beende diesen Irrsinn." Ihre plötzlich eindringliche Stimme macht es ihm schwer, sie anzusehen. Er schluckt trocken.

"Wenn ich sie heirate, übt Mr. Greengrass seinen Einfluss aus, um ihn aus der Haft zu entlassen." Draco spricht rau, als wäre sein Hals ausgetrocknet und er möchte bloß noch in sein Zimmer stürzen, die Vorhänge zuziehen und heulen.

Ein leichtes Lächeln erhellt ihre Züge. "Genau das." Sie blickt so schmerzhaft hoffnungsvoll, dass Dracos Fingernägel sich durch die Haut seiner Hände bohren.

"Also heißt es, dein Glück gegen meins." Es klingt weit giftiger als in seiner Phantasie - doch es trifft zu und es ist ein verdammtes, jahrhundertealtes Dilemma, aus dem es keinen Ausweg gibt.

Und als ihre Züge gefrieren und sie sich von ihm wegdreht und so schnell den Raum verlässt, als leide er an Drachenpocken, wünscht sich Draco nichts mehr, als in diesem verdammten Krieg umgekommen zu sein.

**2. **

Die Feder kratzt so geschwind über das Pergament, dass ein leises Reißen zu einem beständigen Hintergrundgeräusch in der düsteren Schreibstube wird. Draco hält nicht inne. Er schreibt einen Brief, faltet ihn mit tintenbefleckten Händen zusammen und hinterlässt schwarze Fingerabdrücke auf dem Papier, dann nimmt er das nächste Blatt, stellt seine Hand schräg und versucht, eine andere Handschrift nachzuahmen.

Mit einem leisen Rascheln landet der nächste Brief auf dem Stapel, der inzwischen so hoch ist, dass der Turm schlingert und beinahe einstürzt. Ohne den Blick von seinem Schrieb zu lösen, schiebt er den Stapel weiter nach hinten, hinaus aus der Reichweite der Kerzenflamme.

Als er einen weiteren Bogen vor seinem geneigten Kopf ablegt, fällt ihm auf, dass es nichts mehr gibt, das er schreiben könnte. Mit einer mulmigen Zufriedenheit mustert er den stattlichen Briefstapel, den er innerhalb von vielen Stunden verfasst hat und schluckt trocken.

Es gibt nichts mehr zu sagen, nichts mehr zu tun.

**3. **

An den Rechnungsdokumenten, die oben in der Schreibtischschublade seines Vaters liegen, ist irgendetwas faul. Draco wendet mit gerunzelter Stirn eines der Blätter und murmelt einen Enthüllungszauber, doch nichts geschieht. Aber er ist sich sicher, dass der Gärtner, den seine Mutter engagiert hat, um dem Gemurmel der sich reformierenden Gesellschaft zu entgehen, nie und nimmer zwei Gehälter im Monat erhält, auf unterschiedlichen Dokumenten abgerechnet.

Er lässt die Rechnung fallen und fährt sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Ich hatte gehofft, hier wäre noch etwas -

Als es an der Tür klopft, springt er schnell aus dem Stuhl auf, dass seine Hüfte gegen den massiven Schreibtisch stößt und sich einer der Griffe in sein Fleisch bohrt. Rasender Schmerz pocht hinab in sein Bein, als sich die Tür öffnet und seine Mutter hereinkommt. Ihr Gesicht ist glatt und bar jeder Emotion und Draco weiß, dass sie ihm nicht verziehen hat.

"Hier ist Besuch für dich. Ich fürchte, es handelt sich um ein offizielles Anliegen." Keine weiteren Worte verschwendend dreht sie sich um. "Gehen Sie nur herein. Er wird Sie empfangen", sagt sie hochnäsig, als hätte er bereits zugestimmt, dass er den Besuch empfangen würde. Dann geht sie davon.

Dracos Hand umklammert die Tischkante, als er ihn sieht und er vergisst den Schmerz in seiner Hüfte. Obwohl er nur kurz in die grünen Augen blicken kann, bevor Potters Blick an der kostbaren Einrichtung des Raumes entlangschweift, kann Draco nicht wegsehen. Es ist so falsch - und gleichzeitig so richtig - Harry Potter so sauber, ordentlich und seriös zu sehen und das hier in diesem Raum, dass ihm leicht schwindelt. Potter bemerkt seinen klammernden Blick und reibt sich nervös über die Wange.

"Du -" Draco schluckt, versucht, die Kontrolle über seine bebende Stimme zurückzuerlangen. "Du hast dich ja zurechtgemacht. Wird das meine Beerdigung?" Er versucht, ein erheitertes Lächeln zu erzwingen, doch es wirkt abgestanden.

"Ach, ist die Pomade im Haar zu viel des Guten? Ich bekomme diesen Haarwirbel sonst einfach nicht glatt -" Potter lächelt dieses schräge Halblächeln und ein pudriges Rot kriecht aus dem Kragen seines weißen Hemdes den Hals hinauf. "Zu deiner Beerdigung würde ich eh nicht kommen und - Ähm, ich bin eigentlich nicht hier, um über Stil zu sprechen."

Draco steht wieder etwas sicherer und schnaubt. "Offensichtlich nicht." Amüsiert betrachtet er die Brille, ein Relikt aus ihrer Schulzeit und Harrys Ohren werden rot und als Draco das sieht, spürt er ein Rucken seines Magens und überlegt, wie er ihn weiterhin beschämen könnte, wie - Er stoppt den Gedankenfluss und räuspert sich umständlich.

"Also, du - Du hast ein schönes Haus." Potter breitet die Arme aus und lässt sie dann wieder fallen und beißt sich mit dem Schneidezahn auf die Lippe und Dracos Fingernägel bohren sich in die Tischplatte und kratzen weiße Halbmonde in den Lack.

"Du warst schon einmal hier", erwidert er trocken und er genießt, er genießt dieses Spielchen und will ewig so weitermachen.

Potter knetet die Hände. "Ja, schon, aber nicht als geladener Gast - oder so."

Draco lächelt. "Das bist du auch jetzt nicht." Und Treffer! Die Röte auf Potters Wangen lässt Draco wünschen, dass sie beide sich auf der Stelle in Stein verwandeln würden und in diesem Moment verharren könnten.

Auf einmal wandelt sich das unsichere Lächeln in Potters Gesicht und wird dunkel, so dunkel, wie Draco es noch nie gesehen hat. "Ich weiß, aber ich denke, dass du dir das anders überlegen wirst." Auch seine Stimme hat Leichtigkeit und Nervosität eingebüßt und umhüllt ihn tonnenschwer wie flüssiges Blei.

Das Lächeln schwindet aus Dracos Gesicht und lässt seine Muskeln, wie ihm scheint, ausgeleiert zurück. Er klammert sich fester an die Tischkante und spürt, wie einer seiner Fingernägel splittert und zuckt zusammen, während eine Gänsehaut sich kühl wie tausende Nadelstiche auf seine Arme legt. "Und weshalb sollte ich das tun?", krächzt er und verflucht sich dafür, ausgerechnet jetzt die Contenance zu verlieren.

Statt einer Antwort kommt Potter näher an ihn heran und trägt einen sonderbaren Geruch zu ihm hin - es riecht nach Gewitter, Rauch und Schokolade und er kämpft den Impuls nieder, sich näher an Potter heranzulehnen. Er sieht in das nun saubere Gesicht, sieht die feinen Lachfältchen an den Augen an und fragt sich, ob es wirklich so unschicklich wäre, wenn er nur ein bisschen näher -

Potter wird wieder rot im Gesicht und zieht eine Postkarte aus seiner Hemdtasche, die er verkrampft auf den Tisch legt und als Draco auf sie herabsieht, löst sich der Taumel im Nichts auf. Er sieht sich selbst - vollkommen unbekleidet.

"Ich glaube, du wirst ebenfalls verhindern wollen, dass etwas davon an die Öffentlichkeit dringt - äh, hinten steht etwas drauf, von dem du sicher nicht wolltest, dass es je jemand erfährt, also -"

Mit äußerster Kraftanstrengung löst Draco die Hände von dem Holz und schwankt leicht, dann greift er mit zitternden Fingern nach der Karte und hält inne. "Nun, ich wollte eigentlich auch nicht, dass jemand _das_ -", er blickt auf seinen entblößten Körper, "- zu sehen bekommt. Und -"

"Und du wolltest garantiert nicht, dass ausgerechnet ich das sehe, nicht wahr?" Potters Stimme klingt seltsam belegt, aber Draco kann nicht wegschauen - dieses Geheimnis liegt so schwer zwischen ihnen, dass er es niemals fortwischen könnte. Wenn er doch nur geahnt hätte -

"Jedenfalls dachte ich, dass du mir helfen würdest, den Absender zu finden. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer so etwas tun würde und ich will nicht, dass meine Freunde und Familie weiterhin in den Dreck gezogen werden - äh, ich habe auch Postkarten mit Lügen über sie bekommen - und ich dachte, da er es eh auf dich abgesehen hat -" Potter spricht hastig, abgehackt und beinahe so konfus wie während der Anhörung und Draco hat Mühe, zu folgen, nachdem -

"Deine Familie? Heiratest du das Wieselmädchen jetzt doch?" Draco bemerkt zu spät, dass er laut gesprochen hat und so drängend, wie seine Frage in seinen Ohren nachklingt, ist er sich sicher, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage ist, seine Gefühle unter Verschluss zu halten. Sein Herz pocht so wütend, dass er erwartet, der Knoten in seiner Zunge würde jedem Augenblick platzen.

"Nein. Aber sie sind doch trotzdem meine Familie, auch wenn sie nicht mehr mit mir -" Er unterbricht sich selbst und schüttelt den Kopf und es wirkt so traurig und einsam, dass Draco fast durch den Tisch gekrochen wäre. "Ist doch egal. Willst du mit mir nun zusammenarbeiten? Ich weiß nicht, ob wir wen bestechen müssen oder so. Oder wo wir anfangen sollen. Wenn du also keine Lust hast -"

"Und den Pressegeiern Bilder vorwerfen, von denen ich nicht mal weiß, woher sie kommen?" Die Worte schießen so scharf aus Dracos Mund, dass er beinahe glaubt, an seinen eigenen, spitzen Stacheln zu verbluten.

Potter lächelt wieder, diesmal befreit, und etwas von diesem abgezeichneten Gefühl schwappt zu Draco hinüber und verwässert seine Furcht.


End file.
